1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves a submersible pump, especially involves a submersible pump with UV sterilization device used in indoor and outdoor fountains or ponds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the present devices for water cycle and ultraviolet (UV) sterilization mainly involve several kinds as below.
1. Commonly ultraviolet fluorescent lamps are fixed into the external filter device of a water pump, and they are activated by ballasts. This structure involves the disadvantages of big volume, possibly impacting the lamps during disassembly, assembly or cleaning, and the water temperature being influenced by the lamp heating.
2. Ordinary fluorescent ultraviolet lamps are directly set in the water lighting for sterilization, and then the water is cycled by water pumps. This device involves the disadvantages of low utilization ratio of ultraviolet lamp light and possibility hurting other objects and biology of the environments.
3. A fluorescent ultraviolet sterilization device is fixed into the part of rising pipe of the water pump. In this way, for the high speed of the water flow, the effect of sterilization is poor. And the device has a big volume, complicated structures and a complicated assembly and maintenance process.